La Femme Mysterables
by salli-san22
Summary: When Sally comdes to Paris she gets more than she bargined for when she meets a handsome man named Montparnasse! Not a mary Sue I promise! Just look I'm bad at summeries!
1. Lost and alone

There was a terrible storm in Paris and she didn't have a raincoat. She was walking in the rain and her shimmery blonde hair was wet and in her eyes so she didn't really see where she was going. She was walking down a narrow, sketchy alley when she collided with a man.

"Hey there pretty thing," he said. "Where do you think your going _mademoiselle_?"

"Sorry." she said and she tried to get up and get away from him.

He grabbed her arm. "Come back here _mademoiselle_!" he said.

"Get off me you jerk!"

He threw her against the wall and she fell into a puddle. She started to cry.

"_Sacre blue_!" he noticed. "You sure don't put up much of a fight!"

"You can't touch me like that!" she cried!

"Your comin with me, little lady!" said the man. He was obviously very drunk because she could smell alcohol on his breath and there was a bar across the street. Probably he had been thrown out of the bar by a bouncer when he got to drunk.

He grabbed her pink dress and tripped it open down the front. The fabric of her dress was torn and she started to cry. Her bra was showing and she tried to modestly cover it up with her shawl. He leered over her and started to guffaw. "You sure are pretty" he chortled.

"What are you talking about? No I'm not!" Sally replied, putting a nervous hand up to her eyebrows.

Just then someone grabbed her attacker and threw him across the street. He hit his head on the wall and passed out.

She looked up and saw her rescuer. He was a really attractive and he had black hair. He was wearing a tuxedo that was carefully ironed and he had green eyes. "Thank you _monsieur_" she gasped.

"No problem _mademoiselle_" said her rescuer. He then went to where her attacker was passed out and he took off his tie and tied up his hands and feet. "He won't be bothering you any more" said her rescuer. He helped her up. "Whats your name?" he asked. "_Je M'Apelle _Montparnasse."

"Sally," she sighed. "_Merci Boucoup Monsieur_ Montparnasse."

"Sally?" Montparnasse repeated. "That's an interesting name. You must not be from around here."

Sally nodded, wiping tears from her lavendar eyes. Her dress was still torn open and she was all wet in the rain.

"Where are you from?" asked Montparnasse concern welled up in his meadow-green eyes.

"I don't want to talk aobut it" Sally wept.

"Oh, okay." said Montparnasse. "You look like your all wet. Do you want to come to my house and get dried off?"

"I couldn't possibly impose on you like that _Monsieur _Montparnasse" said sally forlornly.

"No worries" remarked Montparnasse.

Sally looked at him. Montparnasse looked back at her and their eyes met. She was amazed at how handsome his gaze was. His eyes were like mysterious green orbs full of seaglass mystery and compassionship. She knew that she could trust him completely. "I just got here" she said.

"Please come back to my house" begged Montparnasse. Sally was so sad and wet and her clothes were all ruined so he felt so sorry for her. He just wanted to help especially after she almost got raped. THe pitiful look in her lilac eyes made his heart twinge with compassionship. "I can help you get some dry clothes and the you can get your own house."

"Okay" Sally grimaced. She knew she could trust him for some reason she couldn't yet understand. She let Montparnasse help her to her feet. He took her by the hand and led her to a safe place.

~~~/~~\~~~::~******~~~~~~~P

A/N- Okay review!!!! I know she looks like a Sue right now but I swear she isn't and she won't be you'll see! Also Montparnasse might be a lil OOC right here but that's okay bc it's fanfiction and i'm like using my creative lisense and stuff! Haha, just kidding, don't worry, it'll all make sense soon and you'll see! Hahaha review plz! lol XP

TranslationS!!

_mademoiselle_ - miss

_monsieur_ - mister

_je m'apelle_ - My name is

_merci boucoup_ - Thanks!

HEY btdubs check out my pix of sally at my devairt! I'm salli-san22 over there!!! :)))) I have some pics up and i'm gonna put up pics some of my friends drew of sally!!! also youll find out about her backstory ahead of time!! spoilers lol so be careful!


	2. the fountain of Truth

a/n- ...ahh reviewers. Its okay though. You guys had mean stuff to say about my story but you haven't even read it yet! And Sally is NOT a Sue! She is different from other Sues like she's sort of too skinny to actually be pretty in the time period she's in and she has to lie to people which a Mary Sue wouldn't do! Don't hate Sally because it's not her fault! Just read it and you'll see! You'll love Sally just as much as I do! Except maybe not as much as IIII do! hehehehehe :)

disclaimer- I don't own montparnasse but I own Sally! tHIS is the chapter where it alll starts!

* * *

Montparnasse lived in a little cottage right near a river at the edge of the forest. It was a humble little house with a warm front room with a fireplace and a bearskin rug. There was a loft above it with a ladder. He had a little dining room table and off to one side was a closed door.

"This is my home" explained Montparnasse. "It's not a really nice or anything, but it's all I can afford."

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Sally.

"Like you" retorted Montparnasse.

Sally blushed and she covered her hands in her face. "Don't say that!"

"But its true!" chuckled Montparnasse. He pulled her hands away from her face gently. "I like your face."

Now Sally was blushing harder than ever! But Montparnasse was holding both of her hands and she couldn't cover up her face, which was bright red. "Don't say stuff like that!" proclaimed Sally, but she was smiling a little bit even though.

Sally had no idea what happened to her already beautiful face when she smiled, but she never would have admitted it to herself, though Montparnasse. Her face was just so beautiful when she smiled. It was incredible. Montparnasse couldn't stop staring!

"Stop staring!" said Sally. "I know that I look so weird!" she pulled free of him and turned away, weeping a little.

"What are you taking about?" frowned Montparnasse. "Why do you think your so ugly?"

"I don't want to talk aobut it" Sally wept. "You wouldn't understand!"

"Is there anything I can do to help you make it better?" begged Montparnasse shakily."

"Just.... just let me rest a little" Sally said as she gazed out the window, noticing that the sun was about to set. She started to shiver.

"HYour dress is still all ripped on it!" noticed Montparnasse, his eyes darting shyly from her bra. "Perhaps I may loan you some money and you can by a new dress."

"I couldn't possibly-"

"I insist!" decreed Montparnasse, his emerald eyes glowing with honesty.

Once again Sally realised she could trust him. There was something in the way he looked at her, something about this compassionship, that made her know it would all be okay. She didn't understand, but she trusted it. "ok" said Sally. "I think I can trust you."

"Of course you can!" fumed Montparnasse. His eyes gleamed in the light of the fireplace. "I don't why, but I want to take care of you. You can always trust me. You seem so alone in Paris!"

"Yeah I know" explained Sally. "I am alone. I have always been alone."

"I'm so sorry for your aloneness," Montparnasse murmured. "Maybe someday you will trust me enough to give me your secret and I will understand but if you don't want to talk about it I understand that to. I have been alone too in parts of my life." Sally noticed something that might have been tears in his forest eyes. They gleamed with something that was more than candlelight, but the moment was gone before she could grasp it.

"Here, take this money." He handed her some scraps of green paper that were rectangular in shape. "It's enough to buy you a new dress that isn't all ripped!" he explained helpfully.

"Thanks!" Sally chirped. She had to hurry!

Sally found a new dress in a store that wasn't very far away from Montparnasse's cottage and they had it in her size! She put it on and gave her old pink dress with the rip on the front away to a lady who looked like she was hungry. Her new dress was a very poofy around the skirt and had a short part at the top that was like a cape on her shoulders but then it was a fitted bodice and beneath that was the lacing and some gemstones set into the waistband. The lady in the store noticed her necklace which was pretty but Sally didn't want to take it off! It was dark blue,

Sally was walking through a park in her new dress on the way to Montparnasse's cottage when the sun went down.

**_MONTPARNASSE'S POV_**

I watched Sally leave the house and the whole time she was gone it was like the house was too quieter than it had ever been. The fire lost its sparkle and my bearskin rug looked sad. I watched the sun set while I waited for her beautiful face to come back into the doorway so I could look into her lavendar eyes once more and loose myself in there. The seconds stretched on like hours the hours like days, so finally I decided to go meet her. Wwhat if she was actually a thief who wanted my money? But no, I knew I could trust Sally. The thought of her being a thief made me feel like a creature was inside my ribcage waiting to burst through and roar at her. No one should ever have to be a thief!

So I went out to the park that was near my house because I wanted to meet Sally halfway. I also loved to go for walks in the sunset and feel the light of the sunset on my cheekbones. I always seek the warmth in my life. I am usually in the dark and the cold just like my soul.

The park was almost empty. I was walking through the park when I saw a dark shape in a fountain. I was confused. I went toward the dark shape. What would be in a fountain at this hour? The sun had just set and it was officially night time now because I could see the stars in the sky.

I got closer to the fountain until I felt the spray of it cooling my forehead and I couldn't believe my eyes!

"SALLY??" I wondered aloud.

She covered her face. "Go away! Don't look at me! Don't look! Don't come any closer! Turn around! NOOOOOOOOOO!" she wailed. She was crying or maybe it was the water from the fountain on her face. She looked even more beautiful in the water, as if she belonged there...

"Sally!" I repeated. "Sally! What are you doing in that fountain in the middle of the night! Did you fall in there?"

Sally boohooed into her hands. "You can't see me like this.

I noticed how beautiful her hair looked in the moonlight as it shone with the moon's splendor. She was pretty. I wanted to pull her out of the fountain and cuddle her until she was dry and warm in my strong arms. "You need to come out of there Sally! Let's get you home and dried off. Do you need a hand?"

"NO I NEED FEET!" Sally moaned.

"Feet? What do you mean?" I demanded. "Are you okay?"

"This is what I am!" Sally answered seriously, her lavendar eyes gleaming steely and cold in the moonlight. Her eyebrows arched back gracefully and she looked ferociously beautiful., My heart skipped a beat or two.

Suddenly a dark shape emerged from the fountain behind her and there was something else shining in the moonlight besides her beautiful golden locks. It flapped through the air and two smaller things curled around it.

My eyes widened in surprise. "There's something behind you Sally!" I warned. "QUICK! Get out of the fountain!" my voice shook.

"No you don't understand!"

"I KNOW!"

"That thing-- it's... it's... ME."

I was so surprised I didn't have any idea what she meant.

"This is what I am!" she cried again, her voice horse.

And then the glow from a nearby lantern caught the dark shape in the air. Light reflected off of many pink scales.

"Sally...? What... is... that...?" I asked.

Sally just looked at me.


	3. the Waves of truTh

A/N- OMG I din't get as many reviews on the second chappie! lol is it cuz ppl don't liek Sally as much any more? lol ya right but thanks to the ppl who still reviewed and stuff!! reviews are so nuce and make me so happy!!!! when you dont review it makes sally CRY.

* * *

"This is what I am!" Sally announced. She was so full of trepidation and peril because she was afraid to tell Montparnasse the secret of her life that now she must tell him. She was afraid of how MOntparnasse would react when he heard her secret when she told him to it. She was worried that he would be one of THEM. THEY just laughed at her because she was DIFFERENT.

"Sally!" Montparnasse yelled, "Are you okaY! Please let me know if I've offended you in some way. I too have been offended in parts of my life!"

Long, wet tears streamed down Sally's face as she wept. "It's okay I'm used to it. You wouldn't understand," she replied tearily. "I don't want to talk aobut it," Sally wept. "Besides, you wouldn't understand!" She screamed and burst into another fit of tears.

"Maybe I wqould understand! Montparnasse gasped. "Maybe I would understand more than you know," he added darkly.

"Really?" Sally replied, looking up hopefully, her tears sparkling in the moonlight.

Montparnasse gasped orally. "Look at how beautiful you are!" he noticed.  
Sally squeaked and hid under her hands again. "Don't say things that you don't really believe" she sighed.

"Wwhat could you possibly mean!" demanded Montparnasse with fervour.

Sally shook slighty and sighed. "I can see I'm going to have to tell you everything" she sobbed. "I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you. I feel like you're the only person in the world who could possibly maybe somewhat understand me because everyone else wouldn't understand because they're not DIFFERENT like I am and I think that maybe you aren't necessarily as different as I am but you're so understanding that I think you might understand. Let's begin at the very beginning."

"That's a very good place to start," said Montparnasse. He was a little bit shocked but he wanted to listen to anything that Sally had to say because he was mesmerised by the passion of her words.

"The first thing you have to know is that I am not a girl" said Sally.

""WHAT. " said Montparnasse. He felt a little bit uncomfortable but she was so beautiful it still made him feel so tingly.

"I mean, I am not a human girl Montparnasse" said Sally. "This is what I must tell you."

"OH." Montparnasse realised. "That explains a lot." A feeling of relief washed over him like a cool rainbow after a storm.

"I am fifty percent mermaid and fiftery percent... fifty percent.. something else..."

Montparnasse sat there shivering waiting in suspense. "But what else could youi be in not mermaid and a human girl?" he asked confusedly. "Are you... a ginger?"

"NO!" explained Sally. "WORSE! MY MOTHER WAS A VULCAN HIGH PRIESTESS."

"A what?" Montparnasse wondered.

"A Vulcan, okay? I'm half Vulcan. You don't need to make fun of me for it! You don't need to make fun of my eyebrows! I don't need more pain!"

"I don't even know what that means?"

"A VULCAN!" repeated Sally unhappily. "You wouldn't understand! This is what i AM!"

"I don't... I mean... I have no idea what Vulcan means. IF Vulcan means beautiful that's what you are! I LOVE your eyebrows Sally!" he insisted. "Everything about you is beautiful! Your eyebrows make you look more exotic."  
"What about my pointy ears then? They're so big and pointy!"

"They're actually very interesting and I never would have noticed because hyour hair and also your face are so beautiful and captivating. In fact, I never noticed until this moment that you had pointy ears and your eyebrows are dark and kind of sloped down in the middle like you could be angry. You're so pretty overall that it kind of works for you. And if you tihk it's a flaw, that's only what makes you more beautiful" expanded Montparnasse.

"Well what happened was my mother was a Vulcan high priestess and my father was..." she started to weeping again.

"Who was he, Montparnasse whispered, coming closer, reaching out a hand.  
"He was... the king of the mermaids named Triton. Because my mom was a Vulcan and couldn't have married my father I was an illegitimiate child and I had to live in a little cave house that my dad made me near the sea king's palace but I was always alone nad I never met my mother who is a Vulcan high priestess. Named T'Khlana."

"That is very sad" said Montparnasse. "Did you know I was abandoned by my parents and I was a child of the streets like Gavroche?"

"No I did not" sad Sally. "Let me tell you more about my childhood."

FLASH BACK

Sally was a little mermaid with a pink tail and yellow fins. She had no friends. Not even the crabs and fishes would stop to talk to her. They knew somethign was differen tabout her. She always wore a bonnet which hid her ears. No one knew why. No one except the sea king Triton that is.  
She had to live by herself and play by herself because no one wanted to be around her. One day she was playing by herself when she saw something sparkling behind a rock. Sally walked over to it and picked it up. It was a necklace. It was a really tight necklace like a choker with a black ribbon part and a blue stone amulet set into the front part. Sally put it on and the gentle rays of the distant sun touched her back and suddenly her tailed ripped in half in an immense ammount of pain and the water was crushing her chest because she looked like a human when she put it on! Sally began to freak out. She ripped the amulet away from her neck and then her legs turned bvack into a tail an dshe could breathe some more.  
Soon Sally learned to use the amulet and she started to have a whole nother life on the land as a human-looking with legs. She met lots of people and made lots of friends who were nice to her but she never felt like she fit in because no one really knew who she was. Also at night the amulet stopped working and then she would become a mermaid again and have to get to some water quick!

Then she came to Paris and almost got raped and met Montparnasse and now she was in a fountain.  
PRESENT DAY "Wow said Montparnasse. "That is on interesting story. I didn't know that."

"Now you know what I am" sally replied mournfully. "So probably you will want to get far away from me like everyone else."

"On the contraty!" Montparnasse denied. "Actually no! I want to get closer to you in a way. I feel like we're closer now that we have shared the truths of our lives. I have many more things to tell you about me someday. You can't sleep in this fountain Sally"

"I can actually."

"No it' is unseemly! Come back to my house and sleep there."

"Um I don't have feet."

Motnparnasse chortled, grinning. Aall of a sudden he ran up to the fountain and pulled Sally iup into his arms and ran back to his house. Sally flung her arms around Montparnasse's neck, feeling for the first time that she had found a man she could really trust. Her taiil flopped amorously over his arm. Then when he got there he put her in the bathtub and ran the warm water. "You can sleep here in the tub!" He proclaimed. "I was going to let you sleep on my bed which is a waterbed so you would feel at home there and then I was going to sleep on my bearskin rug but since you are a mermaid at night you can sleep in the bathtub. Unless of course you want to sleep on the waterbed that would be okay too I dont' want you to feel uncomfortable because I really feel like we've shared something today."  
Sally said "Me too." She couldn't tell him how important everything had been to her, but it had been. It had been the most important moment of her life. She'd never said all of this to anyone. WIth that thought, Sally slipped beneath the waves and fell asleep under Montparnasse's watchful gaze.


	4. A new life

Sally was going for a walk. It was a nice sunny summery day and it was warm and she was walking in her new dress that Montparnasse bought her. And the dress was blue. It sparkled a lot when she walked but the sun was hitting it like the sky at night. Everybody looked at her when she walked by because she looked so pretty and stunning in the dress but Sally didn't notice. Sally was going to meet Montparnasse at the mall where he and his friends were hanging out.

When she got to the mall she saw Montparnasse and his friends Brujon Babet and Clacksous! And they were all joking around and being like big boys with each other. Some girls walked by and they whistled at them. Montparnasse looked uncomfortable but then he noticed Sally and his whole face lit up like the sunshine. His green eyes glittered like drew on the new fresh leaves of springs.

Sally almost said "Montparnasse!" but then she noticed a cop running toward him. The cop was kind of old and had really giant sideburns and a long blue trenchcoat and a top hat and a nightstick. He looked meanly at Montparnasse and his friends and said "You are all thieves and murderers! I arrest you in the name of France and God!"

SALLY GASPED! Could it be true that Montparnasse and his friends were all theives and murderers? She felt tears come to her lavendar eyes!

"I don't want to talk aobut it!" Sally wept. She turned and fled in sadness! Hot tears wept down her cheeks as she ran from the scene wishing that it had never been and knowing that it had to be! She loved Montparnasse, she knew that now, but he wasn't the person she thought he was but he was! Because she knew him now! She knew who he was, she just knew it! He could change, she knew he could, or else her heart would break into A THOUSAND PEICES! She tripped and fell on the hem of her shiny blew dress and it tripped open down the front.

She was in a dark alley. "Hey there lovely lady!" said a voice in a dark forboding tone. "What are you doing in this nest of chease and vipers?"

Sally looked up. There was a man there... there were more than one man there. It was four! They were ugly and fat and one of them had a big moustache! They smelled like ale and cheese and bacom. "I- I- I-" stuttered Sally "What are you doing here??"

"We just came from the bar down the corner. Wanna come join us for a good time??"

"I can't right now I have problems I'm sorting out and you wouldn't understand! No one uniderstands me because I'm different and you're fat. What do you want from me?"

"You know what we want" said the man looking at her ripped open dress down the front.

She looked down and noticed that her dress was ripped down the front. Her bra was showing! She was even wearing her new red one and now the men could all look at it because her dress was ripped down the front. "WAHHHHHHHH" she cried.

Moving closer to her the men walked up. All of a sudden she heard a high-pitched whinny! Coming around the corner was a horse-drawn carriage! It was soo pretty and there was a handsome young man on the front. It was Montparnasse!

"What are you doing??" he screamed, jumping out of the carriage on top of one of the men. He pulled out his tie and used it to strangle one of the men.

tHE OTHERS STARED AT HIM IN FEAR!!! "What are you doing Montparnasse?" they asked worriedly. "I thought we wer eall going to have a good time with this here lovely lady. You can join us if you want to join us in having a good time!"

Montparnasse said "NO! He moved protectively in front of Sally to shield her from the three men and the one that was dead. He tossed her his tuxedo to put on so she could cover up. "You think you can run around and go touching and kidnapping women just because you are so tough but you can't do just anything you want! Some times you have to do the right thing like especially when it's someone like Sally. She is good and pure and you're going to ruin EVERYTHING! That's why I just now killed Pierre."

Sally's heart exploded! The love was coming out of her in waves of passionate glory. She fainted from the passion and the realisatoin that her Montparnasse killed a man for her! She did not agree with people killing people but if he killed people out of love for her then that might be okay. It was self-defense.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sally woke up and saw a beautiful face hovering over hers with worry. There were two giant green orbs filled with seaglass mystery and compassionship and she knew who it was immediately. There were also pretty lips that opened with a sound of happiness when she opened her eyes and she heard Montparnasse's golden voice. And pretty hair.

"Sally! TRhanks goodness you'r alive! I was so worried when you passed out, but I too have been passed out in parts of my life and I knew you wouldn't want to wake up alonme in an alley so I lifted you up in my arms and carried you back to my house in the woods and now you are lying on my bearskin rug where it is safe."

Sally looked up at him with her eyes spearkling. She was so happy she finally found someone who understood her but then everything that happened came rushing back to her in a big flood of pain and she had to yell out "WHY ARE YOU A THIEF?" said Sally.

Montparnasse's face collapsed in sadness. "I always was a thief. This is what I am!"

"But you don't have to be! It's not like being like me where you always have to have a tail unless you found a magical amulet. You can go to that thing I hear is called school and do something productive with your life."

"But this is my fat! I was born to this life of crime and sin. It's is my destiny! Besdies, I am too deep in blood to swim to safeyt now."

"What do you mean?" said Sally.

His face saddened even more if that was even possible. She had never seen him this sad before in all the time she had known him.

MONTPRANASSE'S POV

Sally was right. My whole life was a lie of murder and horrible deeds that followed me wherever I went like dark shadows and ghosts in alleyways, like Halloween every day. The poison of the things I had done was like a pestilence seeping upon my life. It seeped upon my very self until I couldn't tell who I was anymore... but then, this bright light shonme through, pink scales, beautiful things that could happen to me!~ I wasn't alone! There was someone who would be there... smiling up at me... no matter what I did, I knew, looking into her lavendar eyes filled with compassionship that I could trust her completely! In that moment I was change.d Even though I didn't notice until later I was a new man.

I would go to school and listen to Sally.

~~~~~~~**~~~~//

Montparnasse smiled down at Sally, a real one this tme, that was full of happiness. The first real happy smile that he had ever really done. And he knew that this smile was not going to e the last. It was the first in a new life of smiles. And it all started with one word=

"Okay Sally."

The next morning they registered for classes to be a lawyer and a doctor. 


End file.
